


War

by sentenza



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Body Horror, Community: norsekink, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced partial sex change, Humiliation, IMO, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Not for the faint of heart, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pregnancy is a disgusting process, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top!Loki, Weird Biology, Written in 2013, not joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentenza/pseuds/sentenza
Summary: Loki has seized the power, he rules Asgard with an iron fist. And his brother too.





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic written for a prompt on norsekink. No beta and no re-read before posting.

_Siege_

 

 

"Do you know what  _Ergi_  means, brother?" asked him Loki.  
Thor tried to work word, a sound, anything out of his throat clogged with fear. In all honesty he ha hoped Loki would have been satisfied with making him dress as a female and wear paint on his face during those mockery of a feast his brother liked to call.  
"I just want us to be equals," Loki had explained to him one evening. "don't you want to know what I felt for all those years?".  
Thor was jerked out of his thoughts when a chilly hand landed between is thighs, deft fingers trailing over the womanly garment he was forced in every day.  
Loki had make short work of his skirts, rucking up the fabric around his waist. "This is going to sting a bit, I'm afraid." said Loki with a sickly-sweet smile on his face, cupping Thor's manhood and testicles in one of his hands.  
An arrow of pain shot from his groin up to his abdomen, spasms of pain and shock making his spread legs twitch and his ankle chafe against their bindings.  
When his brother guards had dragged him to this room and proceeded to tie him on the strangely reclined chair he had not struggled, but when they grabbed his legs to tie his ankles to the high stirrups he had started to panic and trash.  
"Shush, it's all right, princess." grinned Loki. His blue hand still caressing the sore flesh amidst his lower limbs.  
A curious chill was starting to build between his thighs, like he was wearing something humid and the drafty room was stealing away the warmth from his skin aided by the wetness.  
Suddenly his brother fisted the silky material of his undergarment and with a mighty pull ripped them off of him.  
Thor kept his eyes fastened to the high ceiling. He knew what he would have found had he looked downward. He didn't want to see his mutilated groin.  
"Oh my, brother. Judging by your natural wetness you are already ovulating." Loki pointed out gleefully. "I better hurry up, then. Don't I?"  
Dread was crushing his lungs when Thor dragged his eyes toward the Jotun undoing the fastening of his breeches.  
Blood rushed to his face when Loki's erection was revealed.  
Its shape was strange and alien. The fat, bulbous glans was a sickly purple color contrasting both with the blue foreskin, crisscrossed by Jotun markings, and with the much thinner main-body of the rest of his cock.  
Thor could feel tears burning the back of his eyes when Loki used thumb and index finger of his left hand to spread the inner labia and his right hand to grasp his hard rod and drag the swollen head up and down Thor's slit.  
"Do not be ashamed, princess. All virgins are anxious during their first bedding." said Loki starting to press his tip against his brother's opening. ' _It's never going to fit, it's never..._ ' thought Thor frantically.  
With a short but violent push the head was in. Thor shouted with shock and pain, his inner muscles clamping down, reacting involuntarily when his hymen teared and blood started to drip lazily down his crack.  
"I suggest you relax, now." snarled Loki, hips pushing forward, the oversized glans forcing open the locked muscles of Thor's tunnel. It was painful.  
Thor had broken in a sweat when Loki, with a final push and a triumphant smile, butted against the backwall of his cunt. Shamed, Thor, tore away his eyes from the surreal sight of this Frost Giant wearing his brother's skin, swinging between his thighs with abandon.  
The feel of his walls stretched by that fat, purplish glans just to relax back against the much thinner body of his brother's cock was maddening, but surly better than the sick scene in front of him.  
By the time Loki had worked himself to a frenzied pace Thor's breaths were heavy and shallow, his face burning from the wet squelch coming from his used cunt. His first orgasm took him totally by surprise.  
Thor felt his sheath spasm violently. The shock directing his weary gaze between his spread thighs. With a start the God of Thunder realized that there were at last three inch of Loki's flesh that had not made it inside him.

Now Loki seemed to be fucking him with a purpose.  
His second orgasm was approaching mush faster than his first. When the first contraction started Loki pressed himself all in, the tip snug to the back wall of his pussy. Thor felt his stomach turn when something gave and Loki slid forward. His cervix was opening.  
He tried to trash, his head tossed from side to side but with a last, strong push his brother's engorged tip emerged in his womb. He felt immediately the mouth of his uterus clamp down on the alien flesh. His muscles milking the cock inside him, making it surrender its thick seed deep inside his body.

 

 

_vigil_

 

 

The nine months term came and passed. Thor was starting to go crazy when Loki, in a fit of mocking pity, explained to him that Jotun pregnancy, like all the pregnancies of bigger animals, lasted longer.  
"A couple of years in your case, I guess."  
He could feel that thing twist and turn in him at night. The idea of that wretched creature feeding off his flesh disgusting.  
Thor could swear to feel it grow overnight while he kept his trembling hands twisted in the linens of his bad, fighting the nausea from the knowledge that he had to endure this torture, this violation, for more than another year.  
At the very least.

 

_capitulation_

 

 

He was well into his twelfth month when his hormones started to act up.  
His panties were constantly wet and his hands permanently wedged under his skirts, between his quivering legs, trying to give him some sort of relief. Loki had not touched him once since that night a year ago.  
Thor's feverish mind was starting to concoct plans of seducing one of the guards when finally Loki came to him.  
"On all fours, on the floor." said the trickster strutting in Thor's room without sparing him even a glace. Thor glared at him grinding his teeth.  
"You can stay on the rug." conceded Loki, like that was the problem.  
Thor marched to the fur splayed on the floor and sank down. His movement clumsy and slow, hindered by his still growing belly.  
"Lift your dress and lower your panties."  
Thor obeyed with a clenched jaw and burning cheeks.  
He could feel the dreaded heat accompanying his arousal build between his thighs. His labia filling with red blood and swelling gently. His clear fluids gathering in the folds of his sex.  
He stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Loki's heavy gaze lingering on his exposed lower half.  
Thor wrung his hand in the animal fur under his big hands. With shame he felt his arousal increase even thought no one was touching thick, natural lubricant drooling from his pussy was slowly dripping toward the floor weakening his resolve. And he snapped.  
" _Please._ " sobbed Thor.  
With a couple of slow strides Loki was standing in between is calves. He lifted his ever present staff e rubbed the butt of the spear against his brother's quivering hole. Thor tried to contain the pitiful whine erupting from his throat, Loki's laughter chasing the wake of his failure.  
He wasted no time with gentleness. As soon as his knees hit the rug his breeches were undone and he was entering Thor and starting to thrust violently from the very beginning.  
Thor let his brother fuck the fight out of him.

The delicious stretch of his cunt, opening up to the hard cock like a hungry mouth; the little grooves on the blue flesh teasing his labia; his full midsection, bowing his spine downward until his swelling belly rubbed the fur under him with every vigorous thrust he received. Even the displeased movements of the creature inside him, probably jostled from sleep by all the motion, were conspiring to set aflame every nerve ending in his body.  
Thor remembered well what had happened the first time. Rocking back and forth to meet Loki's every thrust he waited impatiently fort the sweet sensation of his cervix opening and sucking in the bulbous tip.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, princess," breathed Loki in his ear. "but your sweet inner mouth won't open up as long as you are with child."  
With a desperate keen Thor started fuck himself in earnest on the blue cock. He tried to achieve completion for so long that his thighs were burning and the muscles in his back hurting fiercely with the strain of supporting his bloated abdomen, but his orgasm seemed always a step away.  
In helpless anger he felt Loki cum inside him. Cold Jotun seed stuffing his cunt and mingling with his own juices dripping out of his reddened opening.  
His arms gave out and his tears-wet cheek hit the carpet soundlessly.  
Loki pulled out of him slowly, his retreat hindered by Thor's inner muscles still trying cling on that slick cock.  
When it was finally out Loki wiped himself with the folds of Thor's dress, stood up and left the room, leaving a distraught Thor to sob on the fur covered floor of his room.

 

 

_blood_

 

 

Thor stared to the bloody mess that were his thighs. Blood and clear fluids were dripping from the skin to the floor under him in a lazy, almost hypnotic, rhythm.  
He lifted his ashen face toward the deformed monstrosity that his body had just expelled. He wasn't going to call it a baby, because it was not.  
 _Anencephaly_. Jotun and Asgardian genes ad not mixed well, apparently, and the malformed creature ad been able to take only a shuddering couple of breaths before falling still.  
Thor's eyes trailed from the rapidly cooling carcass following the pale umbilical cord still connecting him to the beast and protruding out of his teared opening to land again between his spasming thighs. His tired muscles were still contracting gently to expel the placenta.  
His face remained blank when long fingers caressed his clammy skin and soaked hair, Loki's voice drifting to his ringing eras from above him like in a dream.  
"Do not worry. We will try again, princess."

 

 

_fin._


End file.
